jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are some side stories from Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lilo and Stitch The Series. Chapter 1: Relaxing *(Alexis, Aqua and May are watching Baby Lily make a sand castle) *Alexis: *smiles* *May: *smiles* Looks like she's having fun over there. *Aqua: *smiles* You're right. *Alexis: *sighs happily as she relaxes* *Aqua: You know, this is pretty relaxing. *May: *smiles* It sure is. *Aqua: I do miss the 7D though. But I'm sure we'll see them again. *Alexis: *smiles* We can see them whenever we want. Remember? *Aqua: *smiles* I know. *Jaden: *is lying against the ground relaxing* *Jeffrey: *snickers* Hey. Watch this. *Baby Lily: What'we you up to? *Jeffrey: Just watch. *(Jeffrey turns into his dragon-form) *Jaden: *smiles while he naps* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks Jaden* *Jaden: *squirms in his sleep* Ah! Hey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Jaden: *wakes up while being licked* ...! *laughs* Jeffrey! Cut that out!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Wakey-wakey! *laughs* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Jaden: Think that's funny, huh? Okay... *wrestles with Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* How do ya like this?!? Eh?!? Too much?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Jaden: *wrestling Dragon-Jeffrey's leg* Had enough?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Bring it on, bro! *Baby Lily: Go daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls playfully* *Jaden: "Dragons and humans! Enemies again!!" *Dragon-Jeffrey: "Roar!" *Jaden: *wrestles Dragon-Jeffrey on his back* Give up?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *gently and playfully punches Dragon-Jeffrey's leg* I'm hewe to hewp daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls playfully* *(Suddenly, something gently wraps around Baby Lily and grabs her gently) *Baby Lily: *shrieks* *(Dragon-Xion has gently grabbed Baby Lily with her tail) *Dragon-Xion: Time to even the playing field! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: *sees this and smirks* Okay. It's on! *rushes over* *Baby Lily: ...? *Alexis: *smirks and wrestles with Dragon-Xion* *Dragon-Xion: Hey! *laughs* *Alexis: Let go of my little princess, you!!! *Dragon-Xion: Come on! *Alexis: I'll tickle you!!! *Dragon-Xion: *giggles* *Baby Lily: Do it mommy!!! *Alexis: *smirks and starts tickling Dragon-Xion* *Dragon-Xion: *giggles* No fair! *Alexis: *tickles Dragon-Xion* Let go of Lily and I'll stop. *(Suddenly, Alexis gets tickled by Dragon-Aqua's tail) *Alexis: Ah! *laughs* Hey! Aqua!! *Dragon-Aqua: Gotcha! *Jaden: *sees this and smiles* Well big bro. It's the Dragonheart's vs. the Yuki's! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Jaden: *smirks* We'll beat you, Jeffrey! *wrestles with Dragon-Jeffrey's head* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *lays his head down on Jaden* *Jaden: Oof! "Oh no! He's pinned me to the ground!" *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and starts licking him* *Jaden: *chuckles* Oh come on! Not again! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Baby Lily: *giggles, then climbs up to Dragon-Xion's back and starts scratching it* *Dragon-Xion: *smiles and purrs happily* Thanks cousin. *Baby Lily: *smiles* You'we welcome, Xion. *Alexis: *smiles* Looks like the fight's off. *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Yeah. *Alexis: *smiles and scratches Dragon-Aqua's chin* Let's call it a draw for now. *Dragon-Aqua: *growls happily* *Jaden: *drenched in spit* Ugh! *sarcastically* Thanks a lot, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...Uh, sorry... *Jaden: *smirks* Oh you'll be sorry alright. *throws some spit back at Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hey! *Jaden: *laughs* Now we're even!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and laughs* *Jaden: *grabs a towel and dries himself off* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* I'll always forgive you, big bro. How could I get mad at you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Gosh. *Jaden: *smiles* Awwwww. Come here! *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: Uncwe Jeffwey? Awen't you gonna change back soon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Not right now. *Baby Lily: So that's a no? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Well I for one am gonna stay in my dragon-form for the rest of the day. *Dragon-Xion: Me too. *Jaden: *smiles* How 'bout you, big bro? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, okay. *Dragon-Aqua: *growls happily and licks Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Dragon-Xion: *growls happily and nuzzles Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aww. *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Oh boy! My uncwe, aunt, and favowite cousin as dwagons fow the day?!? *coos happily* *(Tammy and DJ smiled at this) Chapter 2: Ice Cream Party *(Dragon-Jeffrey flies back with the rest of the team on his back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *whew* Getting that Experiment sure wasn't easy. *Meowth: No kidding. I'm exhausted. *Jaden: *wipes his forehead* At least it's over now. *(The team members climb off Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *pants* Man it's so hot today..... I can't wait to get back inside and cool off! *Aqua: *smiles* *(Dragon-Jeffrey walks through the door to the ElementalMobile but gets stuck) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...Stuck again. *Alexis: *giggles* You must be really anxious, Jeffrey. Forgetting to turn back into your human form before going in. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sorry... *Jaden: *shrugs and smiles* It's okay, big bro. We'll just push you in like always. *starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Joey: *starts pushing too* Come on, guys! Put your backs into it! *Serenity: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Don't worry! We'll get you through, Jeffrey!!! *Xion: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* We love you, Daddy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's being pushed* Thanks everyone!!! *Aqua: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on, big boy!!! You can do it!!! *Tammy: *growls as she and DJ push* *Rainbow Dash: *struggles as she pushes* Geez Jeffrey.... You sure have gotten bigger... *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sorry about that. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* *(Everyone continued pushing until at last, Dragon-Jeffrey comes loose) *Jaden: *smiles and walks in* See? Nothing to it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and returns to normal* *Jesse: *pants as he walks in* Man.... the heat from the sun and that workout we just had has made me so exhausted... *DJ: Me too... *Mai: I don't know about the rest of you, but I could go for something cool right now... *Batty: What did you have in mind? *Mai: Maybe so iced tea, cold water, an ice cream- *Xion: ...! Ice cream? *May: Actually, I could go for an ice cream myself. *Baby Lily: *giggles excitiedly* *Téa: *smiles* Me too! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sounds like a plan. *Jaden: What do you say everyone?!? Ice Cream Party?!? *Everyone: Yeah!! *Aqua: *smiles and wipes her forehead* Wow.... I feel too warm in my outfit right now. Better change into something else. *turns into her mermaid-form* *Jeffrey: ...!! *blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *sighs and smiles* That's a lot better. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Wow. *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Are you red 'cause of the heat outside, or because you're happy to see me like this? *Jeffrey: *blushes* Uh... *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and kisses him on the lips* It's okay, dear. I know you love looking at me like this. *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses her back on the lips* *Jaden: *starts to take out the many ice cream containers in the freezer* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Alexis: *starts taking out toppings like chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Jesse: *takes out bowls and spoons* *Xion: *takes out napkins* *Alexis: *smiles* Okay everyone! Help yourself to whatever you want! And don't worry. There's plenty for everyone. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: Hold on. *smiles* I think you should go first, big bro. *Jeffrey: Yeah? *Jaden: *smiles* After what happened to you a while ago, you deserve it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, bro. *(Jeffrey gets himself a strawberry ice cream) *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I think I'll have what he's having. But with chocolate syrup on mine. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles and serves Mermaid-Aqua what she asked for* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* I'll have my favorite kind please. *Jaden: Sea-Salt Ice Cream? *Xion: Yes, please. *Jaden: *smiles and gives Xion a Sea-Salt Ice-Cream* *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Tammy: Can I have a Snowflake Soft Ice Cream please? *DJ: And may i have a Bravery Bash Ice Cream please? *Alexis: *smiles Of coarse. *gives Tammy and DJ their ice creams* *DJ: *smiles* Thank you, Mrs. Yuki. *Tammy: *smiles* Yes. Thank you. *Alexis: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can I pwease have vanilwa, chocowate and stwawberwy? *Alexis: *smiles* All right, sweetie. *Jaden: *scoops up each flavor for Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *giggles* And can I get spwinkwes pwease? *Alexis: *smiles* Of coarse, my little princess. *puts sprinkles on Lily's ice cream* *Baby Lily: *giggles* Thank you! *Jaden: *smiles* Anything for you, Lily. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Twilight: Why don't we get the ice cream ourselves, Jaden and Alexis? We want you to get a chance to relax too. *Jaden: Well, okay. *Joey: Great!!! 'Cause I'm making myself the biggest banana split ever!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, boy. *Tristan: You wish! I could make one bigger than you! *Joey: You're on, Tristan!!! *Cyborg: I'll take some of that action! *Spike: Me too!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles and rolls his eyes* *Scamper: It's your stomach ache. *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *holding a strawberry ice cream on a cone, sits down next to Jeffrey* This aught to be entertaining. *Jeffrey: I agree. *Alexis: *holding an ice cream sandwich, sits down next to Mermaid-Aqua* Who do you think will win? *Aqua: *giggles* I have no idea. *Téa: It's generally a tie between Tristan and Joey. *Mai: My vote's on Joey as long as his stomach doesn't explode. *Apple Bloom: *holding a popsicle* I sure hope they don't make a mess. *Xion: I'm sure they'll be fine. *Nails: *holding a vanilla ice cream on a cone* Okay. 'Cause I'm not cleaning up after them! *Rarity: Me either! *(The guys start building their banana splits) *DJ: Here it comes. *Tammy: Geez... how tall are they gonna make their splits? *Xion: We're about to find out. *Dawn: They better save some for everyone else! *Jeffrey: We got plenty left, Dawn. *Jaden: We're not gonna run out. *Dawn's Piplup: Piplup piplup piplup! *Meowth: He said "let's hope you're right.". *(The guys finish building their banana splits) *Tammy: Whoa! *Beetles: Hey guys! The Himalayas just called! They want their mountains back! *laughs* *Joey: Very funny, Beetles. Chapter 3: Searching for Experiment Pods *Tammy: Hmmmm..... I know there's one around here somewhere... *DJ: *sniffs around* Hm... *Baby Lily: Daddy?!? Uncwe Jeffwey?!? *Jeffrey: Hi, Lily. *Jaden: What's wrong, sweetie? *Baby Lily: I found one!!! I found one!!! *Jeffrey: ...! You did? Where? *Baby Lily: In a bush in the woods. *Takes out the pod from her diaper* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Nice job! *Baby Lily: *reads the number on the pod* Numbew 554. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: I wonder what it does. *Jeffrey: We'll find out. *(Jaden and Jeffrey search on the computer) *Jeffrey: Here we are. Number 554. "Designed to destroy the ozone layer". *Jaden: *gasps* Sweet mother of Osiris!!! Imagine what would happen if this one was activated!!! *Jeffrey: *gulps* *Baby Lily: Huh? *Jaden: Lily. You've found a pretty important experiment pod! *Baby Lily: I did? *Jaden: Yeah! *smiles* I'm so proud of you, my little flower. *Baby Lily: *blushes a bit and giggles* *Jaden: *smiles and strokes his hand through her hair* *Baby Lily: *hugs Jaden* So what'we you gonna do with the pod I found? *Jeffrey: We'll bring it to Jumba. *Baby Lily: Okay. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You did a good job today, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles and blushes again* Shucks... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Chapter 4: A Treasure for Lily * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures